<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifty Years by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005138">Fifty Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season of Love [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season of Love [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fifty Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When it approached your fifty year wedding anniversary, there was no question where you’d spend it- Asgard. As you aged, you’d spent more and more time in your husband’s kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was now 48, a mother of three, and grandmother of two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calder, 43, who now called Asgard home, was married to Siri. The two of them together had five children. Their oldest was 16, their youngest just three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria was almost 41, and had chosen not to have children. Instead, she simply worked with them. She had decided to go into social work, wanting to better things for those that needed help. While her focus had begun with children, she now worked with people of all ages. You were extremely proud of her. This trip lined up perfectly for her as her and her girlfriend of three years had broken up the week before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, Thor, your three children, and your seven grandchildren were eagerly awaiting the rest of your family. Natasha and Clint, Tony and Pepper, Steve and his wife Gabby, Bucky and his girlfriend Jo, Wanda and Vision, Sam and his girlfriend Shelly. Then, all the kids that came along with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 75, you looked much older than your dear husband. However, he looked at you the same way he did all those years ago. He held your hand in his as you sat together, watching your grandchildren and great grandchildren play. “Gramma!” Your great-grandson ran over to show you a picture he had colored. He was 4, and such a ray of sunshine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, you took it as he handed it. “I love it! Is it for me?” You asked, earning a giggle and a nod. A moment later, he was back to coloring with Cadler’s 7 year old, Odessa. Your mind drifted to the other ‘kids’ that would be arriving. Adam had grown into a fine young man, who was now 45. He was married with one little boy. Marie was now 39, not married, and traveled the world. Morgan was now 39, as well. She was married with two girls. Dylan was 35, and took after his father in most ways (you just hoped you were alive to see him mature like Tony had, as well). Leaning your head on Thor’s shoulder, you sighed contently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the top of your head moments before the sounds of kids running toward where you were could be heard. Everyone looked over as three more kids came in, the rest of your family right behind them. With that, you felt truly complete. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Your celebration was beautifully done. There was laughter, many stories told, wonderful food, and even some dancing. Watching the little ones get excited to play with Thor was one of the highlights of your evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night came to a close, children were ushered (or carried) away to sleep. You made sure to hug each of them before their parents swept them away. Even those that were already sleeping. Steve and Bucky had surprisingly been the ones to bring digital cameras to capture as much of the night as they could. Neither had to explain why. You were getting near the end of your life, and these pictures would be for your husband for years to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor led you to your room, smiling. “I truly enjoyed tonight, my love.” He told you as he shut the large doors. “I have one more gift for you.” He said excitedly before rushing to his bag. Grabbing something, he came over and handed it to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your love is enough, and it always has been!” You said playfully, sitting down to open it. Your knees weren’t what they once were. Opening it, you teared up. In it was a picture from your wedding day that you had never seen. The frame was silver and gold with ‘My One True Love’ written on the bottom with a rose. “Oh, Thor.” You breathed, tracing the two of you. “How young we were!” You chuckled, looking at him. “And here you stand, looking just as handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are just as radiant as the day I said my vows.” He said sweetly. “Let us rest. We have an early morning!” There was a lavish breakfast planned, and a family day after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up, you went to set your picture on the nightstand. You stared at it a moment before going to get ready for bed. He really was your one true love. When you finally crawled into his arms, you looked up at him. “Promise me something, Thor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “Anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m gone, please love again.” You asked softly. “Don’t mourn me forever. Find another to keep that smile on your face, and your days full of joy.” You reached up to run your thumb over his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked sad at the thought of losing you. “I cannot promise that I will easily give myself to another. However, should I feel your presence, your love, I will know you approve.” He turned his head to kiss the palm of your hand. “Is that an acceptable promise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled a bit and nodded. “I can accept that.” You agreed, simply wanting him to always be loved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>